Ninjago Dare Show
by thenewninja
Summary: Me, Thenewninja can dare the ninjago characters so send in dares thanks Keep it clean!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all I have to tell you is obey site rules and have fun with this SEND IN DARES!**

Hello so this is thenewninja with a ninjago Dare story review dares and there is a limit to three truths for each review  
These are the characters you can dare  
Kai  
Jay  
Cole  
Zane  
Nya  
Sensei Wu  
Garmadon (or Garmy)  
Scales  
Pythor  
Lloyd  
And you can Dare my OCs to  
Diana  
Kathy  
Jessica (or Jess)  
Rachel  
and this is not a crossover but you can Dare  
Rainbow Dash  
Because this is my story and as long as I do not disobey site rules I can do this!  
And I love My Little Pony Friendship is Magic!  
Thanks and please Dare and remember my number one rule no more than three truths for every review.  
Just make them easy to understand.

**Thanks for your reviews when you send them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so new chapter!**

* * *

Me: "Hello and Welcome to the Ninjago Dare show! I am going to have the peeps come in now!" (snaps fingers and characters appear  
five feet above the ground and then they fall)  
Nya: "OWWW! What was that for?"  
Me: "oh nothing but lets get started first dare is from "TheSkyTurnedNeon" it says I dare Kai to eat Cole's cake"  
Kai: "but I am not hungery?"  
Me: "to bad!" (shoves Cole's Cake in Kai's Face) Diana please come shove this cake into your boyfriends mouth!"  
Diana: "yay ok(walks over and puts the cake in his mouth)  
Kai: "(starts choughing) why...cough...would...cough...you do that?"  
Cole: "MY CAKE!"  
Me: "(Ties Cole to a chair) There that should solve that! ok next dare from a guest named AmberDS she said I dare Jay, Kai, and Cole to tickle torture Zane"  
Kai: "why should we do that?"  
Cole: "yeah!"  
Jay: "yes everybody knows I am the ticklish one!"  
Me: "just do it and I have a dare of my own (evil grin)"  
(all three ninjas tickle Zane with his funny switch on and Zane sounded like a 2 year old girl)  
Me: "ok remember what Jay said well my Dare is to Tickle Jay just for fun"  
Jay: "oh me and my big mouth"  
(thenewninja tickles Jay and he sounds worst than Zane)  
Jay: "Stop it please (laughs uncontrolably) HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Everybody's Face: * :D *  
Me: "ok next dare From another guest Froster6 this said I dare Zane to climb 70 ft. monkey bars while being tickled. And if he lets go, he must go through 5 minutes of non stop tickle torture.  
(claps hands two times and monkey bars appear)  
Zane: "oh alright I want Kathy to tickle me it looks like you guys hurt"  
Me: "alright monkey boy Kathy please come here!"  
Kathy: "yes oh tickle Zane ok!"  
Me: "Ready, Set, Go!"  
(zane climbs up and makes it to the top except the last bar Kathy hits a funny spot and he drops)  
Zane: "AHHHHH HELP ME!"  
(Diana jumps out and catches him)  
Zane: "thank you Diana"  
Diana: "your welcome!"  
Kai: "alright break it up!"  
Me: "(looks at card and busts out laughing) Cole um here is your Dare by JayWalkerNinjaOfLightning,  
I dare Cole to wear superman tights and run around ninjago screaming "I'M SUPERMAN!"  
Cole: "Why I Oughta Jay really your a reviewer? why would you do this to your leader?"  
Jay: "that is not me man?"  
Me: "it is one of the reviewers on my page!"  
Cole: "oh but still?"  
Me: "just do it"  
(throws the whole outfit at cole)  
Cole: "but it just said tights?"  
Me: "but i thought it would be funny!"  
Cole: "whatever!"  
(cole puts it on and runs around Ninjago Screaming "I'M SUPERMAN" and everybody in the studio laughs at him)  
Man on the street: "if you are superman then fly around"  
Cole: "it is just an outfit I can't fly but I can do spinjitzu!"  
(cole does spinjitzu and Cole fangirls scream HEY LOOK IT IS COLE! and chase him down the street.)  
Cole: "help me Thenewninja!"  
Thenewninja: ("snaps her fingers and cole is back in the studio")  
Cole: "thank you and I say I think you have another Dare for me!"  
Me: "YEP ok this is from wakkowarnerlover1 and it says i have a dare for cole, i dare cole to eat an eleven layer cake"  
Cole: "yes! alright alright"  
Me: "just do it and can I have some"  
Cole: "(hisses) NO!"  
Me: "wow cole loves cake that much!"  
(2 HOURES LATER)  
Cole: "one more layer please"  
Me: "nah me gonna take some home"  
Cole: "why you let me have no more cake?"  
Me: "alright so next time I will put in the rest of the dares and some new dares so see ya later!"

* * *

**Ok please send in dares please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey was up mah peeps? ok this is the dare story that i bet you all were dieing to read the next chapter but yeah.**

**A/N: this is a rememinder but only for special chapters i will bring in the teen titans not this chapter the next chapter but they will come i swear! but lets start!**

* * *

Me: "hi everybody i hear you were waiting for this show! and it is on!"

Jay: "but you were busy?"

Me: "yes, and i am glad i am back so lets just um start the dares!"

Jay: (frowns) "yeah ok..."

Me: "first dare is from Little Ms. Fangirl it is for Kai she dares you to tell your most embarrassing secret and act it out no matter how embarrassing."

Kai: "that is unfair but i'll do it... my secret is i have never been able to climb the rock wall..."

Cole: "are you talkiing about the wall that all of us had been able to climb but you never did?"

Kai: "(sighs) yes... and i have to do it i guess..."

Me: "yes! (a rock wall apears) now do it"

Kai: "(climbs up like three feet and falls backwards on to his back) ow..."

Me: "that is just sad i swear i can climb better than you!"

Kai: "yeah yeah what ever..."

Me: "ok it is time for the next dare! it is from Sunlit Shadows it is this is a special dare but the dare is everybody has to dress up like a character from teen titans and Cole you have to be Kole!"

Diana: "(is jumping up and down very excitedly) LET ME BE RAVEN! PLZ!"

Me: "ok you can be raven now go change but i chose who dresses up and right now i want Kai Jay Cole and Zane Lloyd and Diana that is all i want wait Jess Kathy and Rachel now go"

(they go and change and they come back except Diana who is jumping up and down in the raven costume)

Kai:... i am wearing a redish Burnett wig... why am i a girl?

Diana: (still jumping) you are Starfire a princess from an alien planet!

Cole: "yeah i am a girl too... not fun...

Diana: "i can tell you all what you are cus i am smart!"

Kai: "but you are a emo looking girl?"

Diana: "no daughter to an evil demon named Raven!"

Lloyd: "but i had to paint myself completely green... what the flip am i?"

Diana: "beast boy!"

Lloyd: "ehh dang... is this going to wash off?"

Diana: "heck if i know!"

Me: "god this is so rich and awesome ok ok you can change now leave cus Lloyd is very disturbing he is green not his suit i mean his skin..."

(Everybody goes and changes and come back out but Diana is still wearing the cape)

Me: "i told you to change fully what happened Diana?"

Diana: "i like raven!"

Me: "what ever ok from the same person they want Rainbow Dash to not fly for the rest of the fic but i am nice and a wingless rd is not an rd so for the next chapter"

RD: "what but i am awesome and without my wings i can't fly..."

Me: "what ever (ties the wings down)*

Diana: "how dare you insult RD like that she is awesome with her wings and nothing else."

Rd: "(trying to use her wings but keeps falling on her face)"

Me: "ok that is all we have for today i am sorry but that is all!"

* * *

**Yes ok the next chapter is the special teen titans chapter and plz no more dares till i say so i don't need more i have enough for two chapters and thanks! and you will find out what happens with Rainbow Dash and her wings.**

**good bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey was up bros! Ok i am going to continue and TA DA! It is the chapter with the teen titans! Lets continue shall we!**

* * *

Thenewninja: hey hey hey was up? Ok time for some dares!

Stage manager: (wispers to thenewninja)

Thenewninja: Today? Wow time flies ok shoo. Alright everybody! We have special guests!

Kai: what? aww man...

Thenewninja: please welcome The Teen Titans!

(teen titans walk out)

Diana: lookie dudes its Raven!

Thenewninja: ok we can't have you ruin anything so (ties Diana to a chair with duct tape over her mouth)

Jay: is that leagal?

Beast boy: Dude this is the dare show does that mean you have dares for me?

Diana: (is trying to get loose) mrff MFFR!

Thenewninja: what ever lets get to this. The dares now. From i love Marshal Lee.

i dare jay to ride on rainbow dash

i dare kai to lock himself in a room filled with his fan girls for 10 minutes

i dare cole to watch everyone else eat cake

i dare zane to sing 1111 by austin mahone

i dare diana and kai to kiss

i dare cole to never eat cake again

i dare some to go up to a random person and scream HELP I LOST MY VOICE

i dare lloyd to kiss me

Jay: what? I am not going to do that...

Thenewninja: yeah... Your gonna and we get to untie Rainbow only for the first dare.

Diana: mrffffff. Mrfffff

Thenewninja: (unties Rainbow dash)

Rainbow Dash: yes! My wings!

Thenewninja: ok Jay get on the pegasus.

Jay: (gets on RD)

Rainbow Dash: ok... I'll do this (flys around the room)

Thenewninja: (snickers)

Jay: shut your mouth. I am not a brony.

Diana: (gets the tape off) I AM A PEGASISTER!

Thenewninja: you are to much of a fangirl.

Diana: let me go.

Thenewninja: fine. (Unties Diana)

Diana: yeah i am free!

Rainbow Dash: ugh... Why do i have to do this...

Thenewninja: ok stop and land RD.

Rainbow Dash: (stops and lands)

Thenewninja: (pushes Jay off and ties Rainbow Dashes wings behind her back again)

Jay: hey don't be a jerk.

Thenewninja: ok Kai your turn get into that room.

Kai: (goes to the room)

Thenewninja: will Kai last 10 minutes in that room with his fangirls? Only time will tell.

Kai: (door locks and a bunch of fangirls just tackle him screaming)

Thenewninja: ok lets watch on the big screen. If you turn your attention over there you will see.

Kai: (is pushing every girl that gets near him)

Diana: that touture to him thats unfair.

Thenewninja: nah you'll be fine.

Diana: nooo Kai is my boyfriend so that is unessary to me.

Thenewninja: i can Easily get rid of you right now.

Diana: ok...

Kai: (screaming) GET AWAY FROM ME.

(ten minutes pass)

Kai: (comes out clothes ripped and hair messed up)

Diana: Are you ok?

Kai: yeah...

Thenewninja: ok time for Cake!

Cole: YOU SAID CAKE!

Thenewninja: for everybody but Cole.

Cole: nooo why?

Thenewninja: cus i like to make people suffer.

Cole: what?

Thenewninja: shut up and eat cake.

(everybody eats cake and they finish)

Cole: why would you do that?

Thenewninja: Cus i am secretly Herobrine.

Cole: who?

Diana: what? Why? No your not. Herobrine is in minecraft not Ninjago.

Cole:...

Thenewninja: ok next dare. Zane sing 1111 by Austin Mahone

Zane: (sighs) if i must... (Sings it, sorry i don't know this song so yeah.)

Thenewninja: beautiful. Ok next dare. Diana Kai um... Kiss.

Diana: i will fix what thoes fangirls have broken.

Kai:... Ok good enough.

(They kiss and everybody looks away and after a nice long thirty seconds they are done)

Diana: i have fixed it!

Kai: (is just in love smile)

Thenewninja: ok next Dare and since i am nice i am going to let Starfire do this dare.

Starfire: yes i must do the dare of the show!

Thenewninja: it is just a dare.

Starfire: Cole must never eat Cake again. And since i am in charge he will not eat cake till the end of this chapter.

Cole: you guys hate me.

Starfire: since i am still in charge Raven will do the next Dare!

Raven: yay. Well the next dare is... Somebody must go up to a person and scream help i have lost my voice. And i vote Beast boy to do it.

Thenewninja: ok BB go do it.

BB: (walks outside and goes up to a person and screams) HELP I HAVE LOST MY VOICE!

Guy: um ok...?

BB: and no body has time for jackets. Why are you wearing one?

Guy: cus it is August.

BB: oh then continue. (Walks back inside)

Raven: this feels good to do this can i do then next Dare?

Thenewninja: (drinking a bottle of water) yeah do it!

Raven: this almost made me smile... Ok next dare is somebody must Kiss Lloyd.

Thenewninja: oh yeah thats scheduladed come in i love Marshal Lee

I love marshall lee: (walks in) oh yeah i am here. And ready.

Thenewninja: ok do the dare.

Lloyd: would my dad appreciate this?

Thenewninja: i took care of Garmadon before this started.

Raven: ok do it.

Lloyd: (kisses I love marshall lee for a minute)

Thenewninja: ok this is all we have time for so see ya later!

Raven: can i say the good bye?

Thenewninja: yes.

Raven: thanks and good bye.

* * *

**ok hey was up again? Ok sorry if i spelt your name wrong i love Marshall Lee it is hard to type with an ipad and my hand has a cramp.**

**AND NO I AM NOT HEROBRINE. Yeah i was just playing around!**


End file.
